Wishlist
Do you have something you'd like to see changed, edited, added, removed, etc.? List it below! =To-Do= Re-Categorizing Character Pages :In an effort to find a better way of organizing PC pages, I've been re-sorting the categories for PCs. There were just way too many variations of Categories that had been previously listed, with the convention being "(something) characters". I felt this impractical, and so created new, generally named categories in order to sort the PC pages. :Now instead of using Past characters, if future article adders could use Past PCs to sort the characters, I feel it will make the categories more understandable and far less confusing as to what combination of capitalization is needed for the category naming. :In addition, I decided to create categories for Rank, Breed, Tribe and Auspice to better sort the PCs into various sort methods, sort of like how +census is on the game. Feel free to add to the pages to elaborate. For an example of what I've been trying to do, see: Category:Ahroun, Category:Bone Gnawers, Category:Cub, Category:Cliath, Category:Fostern. :I hope that all PC pages will eventually also include categories for Rank, Breed, Tribe, Auspice. The Standard PC Entry template has been modified to reflect these categories for people to enter. :I would also prefer that even if the Present Characters and Past Characters pages are not regularly updated, that any added PC pages will be properly categorized so that they can be found in the categories mentioned, and can later be added to the long listing pages. --Mekoides, January 20, 2010 *Hobbes Worklist: **Check to make sure instances of the old character category are gone. **Quick policing of old character pages, but I am not going to turn that into a huge project. **Updating Present/Past character pages. Create a Worklist *For things that need to be done on the Wiki that can easily be done by anyone feeling industrious, because I do not have all of the times to update everything. -- Hobbes Update Character Creation Guides and Primers *In talking with guests, I noticed that a lot of these new character guides are out of date given the game's recent shift away from Cubs and Cliath as the primary ranks to Cliath and Fostern. Additionally, with Metis now being open at chargen (in most cases). Might be worth it to go through these and make sure they're matching up so there's no confusion for new players or returning ones. I'll gladly help, just want to make sure there is an official decree on what is accepted. -- Dakota, 6/2/2014 =Done= Game Glossary Page (DONE) :A summarized rundown of slang and terminology, linking to each unique page with further info, about the various terms that are used in the game. What does it mean to "cubnap" someone, or what is a "Fetch", and similar. :Also and particularly, perhaps an "in-jokes" section so as to explain to (or horrify) unknowing players what we mean sometimes when we say "a fine red mist", "a sense of peece", "The Bird", "KATANA!", or why there is beandip in the OOC Lounge, etcetera. :The subsequent definition page can be categorized with Category:Glossary or something similar. --Mekoides. Jan 20, 2010 *Hobbes Worklist **This will likely be turned into a crowdsourcing/community effort. I will make the page and make a bboard post inviting people to add to it as they think of items. **I am choosing to keep this all on one page. Specific references can have their own pages as needed. In-Game Commands (DONE) :A set of wikia articles that include and explain the in-game commands for players, especially the unique ones, such as "+gminfo", "&vacation", "@idle me=", "+scan/doing", "+carpet", etcetera, would be good. :Articles in this section could be categorized with Category:Game Commands or just Category:Commands --Mekoides, Jan 20, 2010 *Hobbes Worklist **This will likely be turned into a crowdsourcing/community effort. I will start a page with basic commands and make a bboard post inviting people to add to it as they think of items. **See: Useful Game Commands Adding Rites as a Category (DONE) * Should we add a Rites/Rituals category? Actually I think we maybe should, but should it be called 'Rites' or 'Rituals'? -- Yyzeff 21:48, January 21, 2010 (UTC) **I think it'd be a good idea. "Rites" is the proper term for it (eg, the rites back ground, rite of passage, etc.) --The Badger Formerly known as Prince 23:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) **Broke this into its own subsection, but appears to have been done per the last big wiki update. -- Hobbes 4/21/2014 Caern Totem Change Updates (DONE) *I would like to see a number of the files here shifted up update the caern totem change. I've noticed periodically that they still say Fog rather than Chimera but I'm "foggy" (lol) about the actual when/how of the change. --Zosia ** This should be complete with the newest iteration of Caern Totems. -- Hobbes (4/21/2014) Logs Listing (DONE) *I'm changing the way logs are listed--going to go through present characters and other log lists as we find them and consolidate them on one page. Anyone who wants to get log pages I missed will be greatly appreciated.-- Zosia ::*See The Logs of Garoumush. Wolf Woods Updates (DONE) *''Wolf Woods and Wolf Woods National Park should be consolidated into one article. ----Chibiabos 18:06, January 9, 2010 (UTC)'' **I will be getting around to this when I have time. --Mekoides, Jan 20, 2010 **Hobbes Worklist ***I linked these to eachother, but otherwise no change because one is ooc information and the other is an IC brochure. I think that's more clear with them on separate pages unless someone wants to make a brochure graphic. Then I'll combine them. But until then. Better Navigability (DONE) *I would like a table of contents page linked off the main page. Or at least the ability to find categories of pages. It used to be that I could click on 'most visited' to find what I wanted, but now that doesn't even work. Sky **Checking on this. -- Hobbes 4/21/2014 **I believe this completed. Talk to me if further attention is needed. -- Hobbes 6/28/2014